


Where do broken hearts go?

by nancy01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Harry, Cute Harry, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, M/M, Nick Grimshaw & Harry Styles Friendship, Protective Liam, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Protective Niall Horan, Protective Zayn Malik, Shy Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01
Summary: "You're so beautiful Harry. So pretty and innocent." He purrs, taking the scarf off from Harry neck and untying the knot."Nick I really want to go downstairs." Harry whispers again, still loosing more control."No, Harry. You are staying here with me. Open your mouth little one." Nick says, smiling to himself when Harry does so, his tongue slipping out like a dog."You're such a slut for this aren't you, popstar. You want this." He murmurs, pulling the scarf tight and placing it in Harry's mouth before wrapping it around the back of his head and knotting it.Harry looks up in panic and confusion, all of his reactions slightly slower than normal.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS ATTEMPTED RAPE IN THIS STORY. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS WILL IN ANY WAY AFFECT YOU OR TRIGGER YOU OR IF YOU FEEL THERE IS RISK OF YOU BEING TRIGGERED BY IT. YOUR HEALTH IS SO MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN THIS, PLEASE DO NOT RISK THAT.

  


Fuck, Louis looked hot tonight. Harry was currently sat on the edge of the bed in a hotel they were currently staying in whilst Louis walked out of the bathroom, spraying aftershave on himself as he did so, dressed up in an all black suit as he got ready for the award show they were attending.

Harry looked down at what he was wearing and suddenly felt silly for thinking that what he was wearing would be good enough compared to Louis and the other boys.

"Oi!" Louis called loudly, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. Harry looked up again and frowned gently at Louis, still sat on the bed as Louis walked over and stood between his legs, hands resting softly on his boyfriends shoulders.

"Hey, stop it." Louis whispered, carefully stroking Harry's hair out of his eyes.

"Stop what?" Harry asked in confusion, subconsciously leaning into Louis' touch.

"Thinking you don't look good enough." Louis explained, reading Harry like a book. "You're so beautiful baby, and what you're wearing is stunning too. You'll be the best dressed person there, I promise, everyone will look at you with envy."

Louis knew that even though Harry was famously known for being the hot one from one direction and being able to pull all the ladies, he was still so insecure about himself and constantly needed reminders that he was amazing. Especially with how big of a profile he was, there was always going to be some kind of tabloid that would have something negative to say about him.

"No they won't." Harry whispered. "I, maybe I should just change, you guys are all wearing black I, don't want to stand out." 

"Sweetheart we picked out what we were all going to wear weeks ago, and you really liked this shirt. If you change now, you won't be expressing yourself how you want too, you'll just be trying to fit in. You're always telling people to be who they want to be." Louis said gently.

"Yeah but those people don't have the whole world's fucking opinion to worry about, Louis!" Harry shouted, throwing his hands out.

"I know baby, I know. Shh, calm down." Louis comforted, scratching Harry's head slightly as he hung his head down and mumbled a sorry.

"No need to be sorry, babe. What's brought all this on, hey?" 

"I just, I don't know. Everything just stresses me out at the moment. I feel like, with everything I do someone will have something negative to say and I just want to please everyone. And like, it's not just me that these bad opinions rest on, it's the whole band and I don't want to fail you or the boys. And I know that this sounds bad 'cause I should be grateful for everything, and I am, it's just I feel so tired all of the time. I feel like I'm loosing my passion for all of this." Harry confesses, his shoulders slumping as he rests his head in his hands, trying not to cry.

"Lose your passion for what, love?"

"Ev-everything. The band, tour, singing, recording, performing. Music." Harry whispers, guilt lacing his every word.

Louis pulled Harry towards him so his head was resting against his stomach as he held the boy protectively.

"Harry, you aren't failing anyone, not me, not the boys and not anyone who's opinion matters, okay? I promise you that, and you know you can trust me to be honest with my opinions." Louis says with a chuckle, causing Harry to giggle a little as well, both boys knowing that Louis is always honest, even when people would rather he wasn't.

"And it's normal to not love singing as much as you used to do because you're being over worked, Haz. We all are. Four years ago none of us knew each other and now we have four platinum albums out, on our fourth world tour whilst recording our fifth album at the same time, constant interviews, radio shows, award ceremonies and pr stunts to attend too and fans to please. Of course you are going to be tired of it all, Harry. I mean, we literally landed in London this morning, to attend the Brits tonight to potentially receive an award and perform, an after party to go too for the grand old time of one hour before we head back to the airport to be on a flight to Japan. That's not exactly normal babes." Louis sighed, rubbing one hand in circles over Harry's shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just, I wish they would let us take some time off. We haven't been home since two Christmases ago, it's not fair, Lou." Harry's voice came out muffled.

"I know baby. Hopefully next year we can take some time off." Louis said as Harry pulled back and pushed a hand through his hair which was now reaching just behind his ears after he decided to start growing it out. "There he is!" Louis teased.

"I'm just glad I met you. It makes all of this worth it, Lou, I don't know what I would do without you." Harry confesses, looking up through his eye lashes with his big, wide, green eyes staring at him with _blue, blue, blue_, staring back. "I love you, Louis Tomlinson." He says, a small smile playing on his lips.

Louis feels his own lips curl up into a smile as well. "I love you too, Harry Styles."

Louis then decides fuck it and pushed Harry back onto the bed before leaning down to hover over him, his forearms resting on either side of Harry's head, one finger twirling Harry's head.

"You're so pretty, baby." Louis whispers as he leans down and presses a soft kiss to the younger boys lips, biting down on his lower lip.

Harry gasps and feels Louis smirk against his mouth before seeping the kiss, both fighting for dominance and Harry quickly giving up, knowing Louis will always win that one.

"L-lou, we, shit, we can't do this." Harry says, before letting out a whimper as Louis starts sucking a hickey onto his neck.

"Really, Haz? Your body seems to have other ideas." Louis says suggestively as he pushes his knee lightly into Harry's crotch, applying pressure to his hard on and effectively causing Harry to moan loudly.

"Fuck, Lou, we n-need to go..." Harry gritted out, trying to ignore the way Louis' hand was creeping beneath his pants and wrapping around his dick.

"Shh, baby, it's okay the boys can wait a few minutes, just let me take control." Louis whispered, beginning to pump his hand up and down teasingly slowly as he started sucking another hickey just below the one he previously made.

"Ungh, Lou, pl-please." Harry whimpered, slowly loosing control.

"Please what Haz, tell me what you want me to do." Louis said seductively.

"I want, can you, I wanna suck you off." Harry murmured, gasping as Louis let go off Harry's dick and gently tweaked his nipples.

"Fuck, yeah baby. Want me to fuck your mouth darling, need it to be rough?" Louis questioned even though he already knew exactly how Harry wanted it to be.

"Yes please, Lou, I-I need it, please." Harry whimpered again.

"Okay sweetheart, come here and kneel on the floor for me." Louis said softly, shifting his weight and allowing Harry to get off the bed and kneel just to the edge of it. 

This time Louis was sat on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed in his suit whilst Harry knelt on the floor, hands behind his back and knees slightly apart, in between Louis' thighs, his under pants and trousers discarded to the side which honestly Harry hadn't even fully registered had happened.

Louis pushed a finger inside Harry's mouth and Harry instantly started sucking it, looking up at Louis innocently.

"Fuck, you love that don't you. You need something to be inside your mouth all of the time, don't you Harry." Louis said deeply, pushing his finger in deeper.

Harry tried to reply but his answer came out muffled as Louis' finger caused him to not be able to speak.

"Shit, Harry, you're doing so good baby. I'm going to fuck your mouth now, okay? If you feel uncomfortable at any time just tap the back of my thigh, okay sweetheart?" Louis said, pulling his finger out and stroking Harry's head with the other hand.

"Yes, Lou." Harry responded.

Louis quickly un-buckled his belt and pulled his dick out from his pants, gripped Harry's hair with both of his hands and guided Harry onto it carefully. 

Just as Louis was about to push Harry's head down further there was a banging at the door, causing Harry to gasp but stay where he was and Louis to whip his head round at the door.

"Louis?" Niall called.

Louis looked down and looked sternly at Harry, pressing a finger to his own lips to warn him to be quiet.

"Niall what's up mate?" He said as he roughly shoved Harry so he was now half way down his dick. Harry stifled a moan and focused on being quiet as he swirled his tongue around Louis dick as best as he could.

"You and Harry in there bro?" Niall asked again.

Louis pulled Harry all the way off his dick and then pushed him back again, causing Harry to gag slightly as he took all of Louis' length in whilst he called back to Niall, "yeah, he's in the bathroom. You need us?"

Harry accidentally let out another moan as Louis started fucking into Harry's mouth, making Louis stare harshly down at his boyfriend. "Zip it" Louis whispered harshly, continuing to wreck the poor boys throat.

"Yeah we're going down now, we need to leave max five minutes. Shall I wait or do you want to meet us down there?" 

_Please meet us down there, please meet us down there. _Harry prayed silently.

Louis looked back down at Harry and raised an eyebrow, teasing the boy into thinking he'd make Niall wait.

"Um, I'm not sure let me ask Harry." Louis pretended, before raising his voice and fake called to Harry. "Haz, you nearly done babe?" 

He then looked down at his boyfriend with a smirk and called again.

"Nah, it's fine. He'll probably take a while, we'll meet you down there in four."

Harry whined in embarrassment and the suggestion that he would take a while to make Louis cum whilst Niall just said okay and quickly left.

Once Louis was sure Niall was out of ear reach he started really fucking into Harry's mouth.

"You like that, baby. Knowing the only thing between us and Niall was a thin door that he could've opened at any point, to see you here with your pretty little lips wrapped around my thick cock, taking what I give you?" Louis growled, fucking Harry's mouth harder and faster.

Harrry had to grip the back of Louis' thighs now to steady himself as Louis' pace quickened, taking what was given to him and feeling Louis hit the back of his throat.

"Shit, Haz, I'm gonna come." Louis warned, before pulling Harry in and holding him so Harry's nose was touching Louis' pubes as he came straight into Harry's mouth.

Once he finished coming he gently pulled Harry off and gathered him up onto his lap, pressing sweet kisses to Harry's head as he wiped the corner of his mouth, having swallowed most of the come from Louis.

"You did so good sweetheart. I love you so much, Harry, you're such a good boy, my good boy." Louis whispered, scratching his hair gently.

"Your good boy." Harry murmured, curled up on his older boyfriends lap, gripping his shirt, slightly dazed out.

The two boys sat like that for the next few minutes, gripping onto each other like their lives depended on it.

"C'mon Haz, we gotta move. The boys will be waiting. Are you still hard?" Louis asks kindly, hyper aware he didn't get Harry off.

Harry flushed red and buried his face in Louis' chest. "N-no, I um, I kinda, uh, I got off earlier, w-when you came." He mumbled.

Louis smiled softly down at Harry, kissing the top of his head.

"You're so cute." Louis said, smirking slightly. 

"Stopppp." He whined. "Anyways, you're right, we need to go."

"Yes, okay. You alright now?" Louis asked softly.

"Yeah, thank, thank you Lou. I really love you." 

"Aww babe. I really love you too." Louis says, bopping Harry on the nose and tickling him a little.

"Heyyy, stop!" Harry exclaims, jumping off of the bed and jokingly glaring at Louis.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on get your trousers back on babe unless you want to go down starkers." Louis teases.

Harry decides to get his own back and stares straight into Louis' eyes as he pulls his trousers straight on, no underwear covering him up. "I'm ready."

"Such a little tease." Louis says, walking towards Harry and pressing one final kiss to his lips.

"Shit look at the time, we gotta go Liam's gonna fucking lecture us all the way there." Harry swears shoving his socks and shoes on before stopping in front of the mirror.

"Fucks sake, Louis you can tell. I literally look like the definition of someone who's just given a blowjob. How exactly am I gonna go walk a red carpet?!" Harry whines again, only half complaining this time.

"Sweetheart it's fine. Although maybe I should have gone easy on your neck..." Louis says sheepishly.

"What?!" Harry says before turning his neck slightly towards the mirror, his eyes buldging when he says the two dark hickeys sitting on his neck.

"Louis Tomlinson!" Harrry exclaims, spinning round and shoving him slightly.

"Hey, watch it, it's fine, you are allowed to have a sex life babe, you are 19." Louis says calmly, grabbing a scarf and placing around Harry's neck. "See look, it's fine. You look beautiful still, and no-one can see my beautiful-" "fuck off" -"hickeys. Happy now." 

Harry looks back into the mirror and realises the scarf does actually go with the outfit. He runs a hand through his hair once more and turns back to Louis.

"Happy. Thanks Lou." 

Louis rolls his eyes fondly. "Yeah yeah. Come one then, let's get this night over with, then we can cuddle on the plane." 

As Harry turns to leave he lightly smacks Harry's arse, causing the boy to yelp and glare back. Louis laughs and slides an arm around Harry's waist, guiding him down the hall, and kisses his temple softly, knowing it will be the last time he will be able to tonight.

-

"Jesus, take your time why don't you guys! I mean talk about last minute!" Liam says exasperatedly. 

"Lay of it Li, we're here now aren't we?" Louis bites back, no hate behind his words.

"Please tell me you guys weren't fucking again!" Niall complains jokingly, causing Harry to turn to bright red and Louis to flip him off.

"Firstly, I don't know if you've noticed this Ni but we've been sleeping either on the tour bus or on and airplane for the last fuck knows how long so your 'again' comment was irrelevant, and no we were not fucking." Louis says.

"Sure thing lovebirds, tell that to Harry's neck." Zayn jokes, making Harry whine and glare at Louis, wrapping his scarf tighter.

"Oh my god you can see them can't you, Louis what do I do. Oh my god, oh my god!" Harry panics again. Louis glares at the other three boys before gripping Harry to steer him so he could only see him.

"Hey, what did we talk about baby. It's fine, Zayn is just messing with you, I promise. Everything will be okay." Louis says firmly, silently cursing the boys for making Harry doubt himself again.

"Promise?" Harry says, almost in a child like manner and it hits Louis in moments like this that being put in a band at such a young age has affected Harry more than the rest of them.

"I promise." Louis says again, adjusting the scarf.

"Hey Haz? I was just kidding I promise, no-one is going to notice anything." Zayn says, Harry just nodding in return and looking down to twist the rings on his fingers round and round, a nervous habit of his.

"Right,.c'mon then. Let's get going." Liam says, ushering everyone out of the lobby and into the car park where they had two cars waiting for them. They dispersed into them, Harry, Louis and Zayn in one, Niall and Liam in the other.

-

They won four awards that night, breaking records, and gracefully accepted all of them, which became quite awkward after the second as they had run out of people to congratulate and things to say.

They were now driving up to the after party, all of the boys having crammed into a van together.

"Right boys, listen up please. Your flight tonight is at 12:50, so I want all of you out here in this van at 11 at the very very latest. I mean it, I'm not coming in to fish you lot out, you miss the van you make your own way to the airport, you miss the flight you make your own way to Japan and deal with the consequences and prices yourself, do I make myself clear?" Alberto, their bodyguard says sternly, not in the mood to deal with nonsense tonight.

"Yes sir!" Louis jokes, causing Niall to start laughing and Harry to lightly slap him.

"Louis I'm being serious here. And please, for god's sake, keep the drinking down. Especially you, Louis. I'm not convincing the pilot to allow five drunkens on board. Okay?"

"Yes, Alberto. Thank you so much, we will all be here." Harry promises, ever the people pleaser.

Alberto's eyes soften as does his voice when he turns his head to look at Harry. "Thanks Haz, I trust you here kiddo."

Harry smiles in return whilst Louis fondly rolls his eyes.

"Can we go now, please, Al?" Louis says like a little kid on Christmas, bouncing up and down in his chair.

"Alright, off you go then boys. Enjoy yourselves, you've all earned it." 

"Awww thanks old man, I knew you cared about us!" Louis teased, ruffling his hair.

"Okay, everyone out, go on before I change my mind you bastard's." Alberto teases again before they all jump out and run into the venue. Louis Zayn and Liam all walk up ahead whilst Niall and Harry follow behind, deep into conversation.

"Harry!" They hear someone shout from behind them when they enter. All of them swing round to be met with none other than Nick Grimshaw himself.

"Nick! Oh my god hi, it's been forever since I last saw you!" Harry exclaims excitedly, running forward and hugging him tightly, causing Nick to laugh softly.

"Hi popstar, how you doing?" Nick asks, keeping an arm around Harry's waist so he stays next to him.

"Eh, I'm okay. How're you, how's BBC radio one going?" Harry's asks.

"All good, love, all good."

Louis watches from the side, glaring at the arm around Harry's waist.

Nick feels eyes on him and turns to face Louis. "Oh, hi lads. You all okay? Tomlinson?" 

"Nicholas." Louis spits, the two of them never getting on too well.

"Louis!" Harry hisses. "Cut it out!" 

"It's fine, Haz. He doesn't have to like me, it's cool." Nick reassures, smirking at Louis when Harry continues to hiss at him.

"I don't get why you always have a problem with him. He's my friend."

Louis sighs. "I know love, I know. Listen, you two enjoy yourselves, I'll catch you in a bit I wanna go say hi to Ed, Z you coming?" Louis says before him and Zayn walk off into the sea of people. Liam and Niall quickly disperse as well, leaving Nick and Harry alone for a bit. 

"Sorry about that, I don't know why he always gets like that, just ignore him." Harry apologizes on behalf of his partner.

"It cool, don't sweat it. You wanna get a drink, babes?" Nick says, to which Harry accepts and they go off towards the bar.

-

It was about an hour later and Harry was completely wasted. Him and Nick had been chatting by the bar the whole time and Harry could've sworn he only had a few drinks. _Must be a light weight_ he thought.

"Nicky, can we go find Lou, pleaseeee!" Harry whines, pulling on Nick's sleeve.

"Yeah sure, I need to go use the toilet anyways." Nick agrees causing the younger boy to gasp.

"You're leaving me!" He says, tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, love, I'm not. I'll take you to Louis, go to the bathroom, and then come back and find you again, okay?" 

"Okay." Harry says happily. "Can I have another drink first?"

Nick rolls his eyes in amusement. "Sure thing popstar, here you wait here whilst I go get. Don't move, I'm watching you."

Harry thought it was odd Nick wasn't ordering the drinks where they were sitting at the bar considering he was watching other people order them but then he remembered Nick was older so he probably knew what he was doing. 

Before long, Nick had come back and handed Harry a drink.

"Nicky!" He exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're back I was so lonely! What is this drink?" 

"It's just a coke, babes, you've had enough alcohol don't you think?" Nick says.

"I've only had two drinks, Nicky, two! What, what were the other drinks?" He asks.

"Don't worry about it, popstar, drink up now and we can go find Louis." Nick encourages, hoping Harry won't keep asking questions. Truthfully he didn't want to find Louis he wanted to go upstairs but he knew Harry wouldn't agree so he would just have to trick him.

"Nicky!! Listen to Harry!" Harry shouts, pulling the man from his thoughts. 

"Sorry babes, what were you saying?"

"I said, I've finished my drink, which by the way did not taste like coke, and now can we go find Louis please!" Harry said proudly. 

"Sure, let's go." Nick lies, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him towards the stairs. 

"Nick?! I found Louis! He's over there!" Harry shouts, pulling Nick in a different direction. 

_Great_. Nick thought. _Bloody Tomlinson._

"Okay, babe, I'll be back in a bit." Nick promises, deciding to go along with the plan of going to the toilet.

Harry finds Louis laughing whilst sitting in a chair with a group of people of which Harry only recognises Ed and Zayn.

"Louuuuisss!" Harry shouts, plopping down on Louis' lap, Louis immediately putting a hand out to grab his waist to prevent him from falling back.

"Hey gorgeous." Louis says, his other hand resting in Harry's knees.

"I missed you! Me and Nicky sat by the bar for ages! And I only had three drinks but now my face feels very heavy, Louis! Like it could fall to the floor!" Harry "whispers" even though everyone can still hear him.

The rest of the people in the group laugh at Harry in amusement at his drunkness but Zayn looks over at Louis with worry whilst Louis tries to figure out what's happened.

"What drinks did Nick give you baby?"

"Ugh, I don't know Lou Lou. I think he told me one was the dark brown fizzy drink that made Christmas red, but it tasted funny. And he never told me the other two. But I know I've only had three. You know that's the first time you've called him Nick Lou, I wish you didn't hate him." Harry rambled.

"Are you talking about Coke?" Louis asks.

"Oh my gosh you are so smart Louis! How did you know?" Harry stops and gasps dramatically before leaning into Louis and loudly whispering again "can you read my mind?"

Again everyone chuckles other than Zayn and Louis who are becoming increasingly worried. Harry never gets this drunk and never acts like this, how can he be this drunk after only three drinks.

"Can you go get him some water, Z." Louis whispers, Zayn nodding and running off to get some.

"Louis, Harry doesn't need water. I've had three drinks and Nicky told me that the third one was just coke because I was drunk!" Harry explains, his words becoming more and more slurred.

"Okay, sweetheart, I know. I just don't want you to be drunk on the flight, okay? This will help you hun." Louis says, rubbing a hand up Harry's side to comfort him.

"What flight?" Harry asks.

"The one taking us to Japan, you know about this Harry." Louis explains, trying to stay calm.

Harry feels tears coming again and rests his head onto Louis. "Louis please, I don't wanna go to Japan. I wanna, I wanna go home." He hiccups, shaking on Louis' lap slightly.

"Shh, I know Haz. I know you wanna go home. But Japan will be fun. We can go sight seeing, try some real Japanese food, meet loads of new fans. It will be fun, yeah?" Louis says with fake excitement, praying Harry wouldn't start crying.

"Can we go on a date when we get there?" Harry asks, and even though Louis knows they'll never be allowed too he promises anyways.

"Of course we can babe, I'll take you on a proper romantic date, just you and me yeah?"

"Yay, thanks Lou Lou. I'm really excited now, can I sit next to you on the flight?" Harry asks, excitement back again, bouncing up and down a little.

"Fuck, Haz quit bouncing babe." He says through gritted teeth.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you Lou Lou?" 

"No darling, I'm fine. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay. I promise!" Harry shouts, making eveyone look at him again.

"Hey, baby, let's try and keep our voices down yeah. Inside voices only babe, can you do that for me?" Louis asks, knowing that if the wrong person hears Harry this drunk they will write up about it and publish it. 

"Sorry Lou Lou! Harry will be very quiet now!" He stage whispers again. 

"Good boy." Louis says, sighing in relief when he sees Zayn walking over with a glass of water in his hand. 

"Zayn! Louis says we must all be very quiet, inside voices only!" Harry whispers again, making Zayn smile softly.

"Okay babes, I'll be quiet." He promises, before handing the water back to Louis. 

"Bro, I can't find Grimmy anywhere. And I asked the guy who served me and he said Harry didn't buy any drinks." Zayn actually whispers into Louis' ear.

"Yeah, I bet he was fucking buying them for Harry. I have no clue what he was drinking but he's really wasted, I don't know what to do." Louis says with a slight hint of panic in his voice.

"Louis! Why are you worrying?" Harry asks, a cute frown on his face.

"I'm not worrying baby. I was just asking Zayn the time so we don't miss the flight. Z how long do we have?" Louis lies, hoping Zayn goes along.

"Just under an hour, how about Harry you drink your water and then we go and have a bit of a dance, yeah?" Zayn suggests calmly.

"Yes! Harry loves dancing! I like that song that goes 'doo do do dooo du da do do dooo!' you know that song Louis?"

Louis has no clue what Harry was trying to sing but doesn't have the heart to tell him that. "Yeah I know that song babes, c'mon drink this up for me now. " 

Louis holds the cup to Harry's mouth as Harry starts gulping the water down, some dripping down his face as he clumsily tries to down it in one. 

"Slow down, sweetheart. Swallow that and then I'll give you more." 

"I'm very good at swallowing Louis!" Harry says innocently, but the whole group bursts out laughing, making Harry look at them in confusion.

"Lou Lou who are these funny people?" He asks.

"They're just some friends baby. Why are they funny?" Louis says with a soft smile on his face.

"Because they were all laughing at me and I didn't even make a joke. And my jokes are very funny granted that, but I didn't make one!" He explains, still confused.

"I don't know babe, maybe they are a bit funny!" Louis teases kindly, laughing when they all scowl at him.

"C'mon, drink the rest of this and then we can go, okay?"

"Okay!" Harry says happily again, greedily swallowing the rest of the drink until it's finished before jumping off of Louis and dragging him by the arm over to the dance floor.

Louis waves a quick goodbye to the people he was sitting with and quickly follows his boyfriend.

-

It was only a few minutes later when Louis realised he'd lost Harry among the sea of people dancing. 

"Zayn!" He shouts, making the boy in question turn around.

"He's fucking gone. I-I turned around to talk to Lewis for like one minute and he must've walked off somewhere!"

"Lou don't sweat it, Harry's an adult he can look after himself you know. And anyways he probably just saw someone he wanted to talk to and went after them. Let him babe, he doesn't get to mix with these people a lot." Zayn comforted, believing Harry would be fine.

"Okay, I guess you're right." Louis sighs in defeat, turning back round to continue talking to Louis, a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

-

Harry had wondered off to the toilets to see if he could find Nick waiting in there. He didn't want to tell Louis where he was going cause he knew Louis wouldn't approve.

"Nick? Are you in here?" He tentatively called out into the bathroom.

"Hey popstar" He hears Nick call from behind him.

"Nicky!" Harry squeals, hugging him tightly again. "I thought you forgot about me!"

"Could never forget you babes." Nick says cockily.

"Nicky I'm so tired! I don't, I don't wanna go to Japan!" Harry complains again.

"Why don't we go upstairs for a bit then. They've got some spare bedrooms that aren't being used, away from all this music and people. Have a quick lie down?" Nick suggests.

"Yes please! But Nick, I have to be outside at 11:00 very latest. We must make sure Harry is outside then or everyone will be very angry at Harry!" Harry says importantly, glad he could remember the time.

"Okay Haz, I'll make sure I get you out then. Don't worry about it." Nick says, before handing Harry a very tiny glass with white liquid in it.

"Wow! Is that a glass for a tiny person?!" Harry says incredulously, observing the glass carefully.

"No babe, just drink it all in one go, nice and quick. It's a special juice." Nick says, almost like he's talking to an infant, hoping Harry will drink it.

Harry finds the idea of "special juice" very exciting so tips the shot glass back, the liquid going straight down.

"Ew, oh my god Nicky that was disgusting!" Harry grimaces, looking apprehensive when Nick passes him another one.

"C'mon drink up popstar, you don't want to make me sad do you?"

Harry was beginning to feel more and more out of control and before he knew it he was drinking the second shot to try and keep Nick happy.

"One more babe, drink it up quickly and then we can go for a lie down." Nick says, lifting the glass up to Harry's lips and tilting the boys head back so he has no choice but to swallow it.

"Good boy, Harry. Let's go upstairs now." Nick narrates, gripping the boys hips and pushing him upstairs.

Harry had now entered the quiet stage of drunk so wasnt responding much, just letting Nick do what he wanted.

"Here we go babe, open the door for me Haz." Nick said, voice slowly going deeper.

"Nick, wanna find Lou." Harry whispered under his breath.

"Louis doesn't want you Haz, let him party with his friends, you don't always need to be by him. You're having fun with me, now open the door." Nick says unkindly, making Harry whine and try to get out of Nick's grip, which he just tightens, knowing he has the upper hand here.

"No, Harry. Open the door..." Nick says warningly, effectively scaring the boy and making him open the door anyways.

"Well done, go sit on the bed now." Nick says, pushing him in the direction of the king sized bed in the middle of the room.

Harry obediently complies and sits down on the edge, big wide eyes staring into nothing.

Nick locks the door with the key in his pocket and carefully sets it on the table, before walking over to the beautiful boy sat waiting for him.

"You're so beautiful Harry. So pretty and innocent." He purrs, taking the scarf off from Harry neck and untying the knot.

"Nick I really want to go downstairs." Harry whispers again, still loosing more control.

"No, Harry. You are staying here with me. Open your mouth little one." Nick says, smiling to himself when Harry does so, his tongue slipping out like a dog.

"You're such a slut for this aren't you, popstar. You want this." He murmurs, pulling the scarf tight and placing it in Harry's mouth before wrapping it around the back of his head and knotting it.

Harry looks up in panic and confusion, all of his reactions slightly slower than normal.u

"I bet you've fantasised this happening to you, haven't you Harry. You want to be tied up, used and abused, 'cause that's all your good for." Nick says sternly, loosening his own tie and pulling Harry's shirt off, carelessly throwing it in the corner.

Harry reaches behind his head to try and undo the gag as he pushes against Nick, but Nick is faster, stronger and more aware than Harry so pushes him back on the bed with a knee pushed against his chest to trap him there whilst he leans over and ties Harry's hands together painfully tightly, his breath fanning over Harry's face.

"The more your struggle and fight, Harry, the more I am going to break you." Nick whispers, scaring the young boy beneath him.

Harry started fighting more as Nick quickly rips his trousers off, leaving the famous popstar left gagged, tied and naked.

"What are you going to do, Harry. If you fight me and get out you can't walk down like this, you have a reputation to uphold. You walk down like this for everyone to see you and they will all know you for the slut you are." Nick threatens, making Harry whine from behind his gag and tears to quickly form.

Nick wastes no more time and throws the boy around so his back is facing upwards, his arse on show for him.

He grabs a paddle he had already put in the room and starts relentlessly smacking Harry's arse, the younger boy screams muffled by the gag as tears streamed down his face. 

"You need this, don't you Harry. You don't like being in control, you need someone to take all of that away from you. The independence and free will. You need someone to put you in your place." Nick Growls, still smacking Harry's arse. 

After a few more minutes Nick tosses the paddle to the floor and Harry lies on the bed sobbing, everything happening too fast. He just wants Louis.

Nick roughly turns Harry back around, the younger boy squirming when he realises Nick is still fully dressed in his suit whilst he is completely naked.

Nick brushes the hair out of Harrys eyes as he sits down on the bed by Harry's head, Harry cowering away in fear from the man.

"Does that teach you what you really are, Harry. Does it put you in your place, Huh?" Nick taunts, scraping a finger down the side of Harry's face.

Harry nods in fear, a tear sliding down his face as he looks away from Nick, only for the man in question to yank his head back roughly.

"Ay, don't you dare turn your head away from me!" Nick shouts, gripping both hands around Harry's neck and squeezing, choking the boy and making him gasp for breath. 

Just as Harry swears he's about to pass out Nick releases all pressure and sits watching as Harry coughs and splutters as he tries to inhale as much air as possible.

"Now listen, I have some friends who want to come and join us. You are going to be good for them and do what they say, do you understand?"Nick says darkly, causing Harry to panic again.

In fear for what may happen if he disobeys again he nods his head in confirmation that yes it's okay even though he knows it isn't. 

"Good boy. Now don't move." He says as he gets up and opens the door, allowing six people to walk in, four men and two women, none of whom Harry recognises.

"Finally, the slut seems to know his place. Can I touch it?" The first women teases, walking over to the boy on the bed.

Harry hears her stilettos clipping in the floor as she makes her way over, dressed in black leather trousers and a lacy bra let, her hair in a long, sleek ponytail.

"Go for it." Nick says, watching with glee as the boy starts shaking in fear.

"Hey sweetie, you ready for your mistress?" She teases, pulling the gag down a bit so his mouth is free.

"Fuck off, I don't want this please let me go!" Harry desperately shouts, squirming as he tries to get up.

The woman just places the heel of her stiletto into Harry's mouth, giving him no choice but to suck and try not too gag. 

The women then pulls it out and places the ball of her foot against Harry's mouth to keep him quiet.

"I suggest you keep your fucking mouth closed little boy, or I will get one of the boys to shove their dick down you to gag you." She warns, smirking when Harry rapidly nods his head and stays quiet.

"Good boy." She mutters, before standing on both feet again and trailing her long, acrylic nails down his torso, leaving scratch marks. When she reaches his pelvis she drags her nails down his dick, making the boy cry out in pain and arch off the bed.

"Stop! Please I'm begging you stop!" Harry shouts again, causing the women to roll her eyes.

"Okay fine, you've fucking asked for this little boy." She says, beckoning one of the men over and smirking slightly. "Fucking gag him already."

The man pulls his dick out and shoves it all the way into Harry's mouth with no warning, making the boy gag heavily as he holds back a sob.

Harry feels the sheets go wet beneath him and he goes red in humiliation as he realises his must've wet himself.

"Harry!" He hears Nick shout from afar.

"Oh, so you're into water play then are you? You dirty little slut!" The woman shouts again.

Harry just lies there and keeps sobbing, unaware of everything going on around him as the alcohol takes control of him instead.

"Fuck, this is so hot." One of the other men moans, pulling his dick out and stroking himself slowly.

"I know, he's so fucking easy as well, barely took anything to convince him to get up here." Nick chuckles, pulling out a blunt which he lights and inhales before passing it around.

"Thanks bro." The same guy says, inhaling and holding it in his mouth as he walks over to Harry and blows in his face, everyone laughing loudly when the boy grimaces and tries to not breathe it in, which is hard when he has a dick in his mouth to keep it open.

"Okay that's enough, turn him over!" Nick commands, everyone stepping back as the woman slams him around so his back faces the ceiling.

"Dear little Harry." Nick taunts, slowly walking over to Harry's head and crouching down when he gets there. "We are going to fuck you so hard you will never be able to forget us. Open him up boys!" 

As soon as he says that Harry feel two fingers enter his arse, painfully shoving into him and scissoring him, no warning and no lube. Harry screams out as his back arches, sobbing for them to stop.

"Ladies over here!" Nick announces again. "Harry you are going to eat them both out, okay?"

"I, I c-c-an't..." Harry sobs, earning a slap on the face.

"Oh, what's that?!" Nick hisses.

" 'cause I, I never d-d-done it be-before." Harry whispers in humiliation.

"Well then, you best learn quick." The first lady says before pulling her trousers down and shoving Harry's face in between her legs, grinding hard on his face.

Harry just lies there and takes, knowing he is helpless and praying for someone to come and save him, although he's not too sure he's able to be saved anymore.

-

"For fucks sake, where the hell is he?" Liam complains, checking his watch again to see the numbers say 10:58.

"Li, he'll be here. I know he will, it's Harry he's never late unless he's with Louis." Niall teases, trying to keep the mood light.

"Zayn I swear something's happened to him!" Louis whispers, ringing Harry for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know, Lou. I don't want to jump to conclusions..." Zayn mutters, also becoming worried. 

They here a van pulling up and Alberto jumps out to guide them all in.

"Alright boys, have a good time? Let's get you all-where the hell is Harry?"

"H-he will be here, we have to wait for him!" Louis desperately pleads.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was so drunk he was beginning to forget things as soon as they happened, and suddenly everyone was leaving the room with him still tied up and gagged and he could't recall exactly what had happened to him. 

"Wait! N-Nick-"

"Shut it whore, you're going to stay here, we'll be back. Don't you dare move Haz, I'm being serious you're going to regret it little boy!" Nick shouts, slamming the door shut behind him, a sound echoing the room that worryingly sounded like a key being turned. 

Harry started sobbing again, scared for what had just happened, what may or may not have just happened, what could happen if Nick came back, how drunk he was. Louis.

Shit.

Harry tried to compose himself and frantically wriggled around on the bed until he was sitting up right, hands tied up at the base of his spine and his scarf back wrapped around his mouth. He searched the room and decided his only options were to try and find his phone, although how he was suppposed to work it he didnt know, try to pick the lock open, or smash the window open and make a run for it. The last option was the only one Harry knew would work but he also knew that he wasn't going to be able to jump out a window from his height. And he was naked. 

Suddenly a loud ringing noise echoed around the room, causing Harry to wince, and after a few moments silently cheer as he recognised the song as the ring tone he had set for Louis contact, an original song he had written called "sweet creature" that only he and Louis had listened too.

The ringing seemed to come from the floor so Harry launched himself at the floor, cursing when he realised that may have not been his smartest idea, and crawled on his knees on the hotel room floor, looking (or hearing) for his phone. The tune suddenly cut out, almost making Harry cry again, until it started back up again. Eventually he found the smart device and pushed his toes against the green button, becoming successful after a few tries.

"Harry, fucking hell, where on earth are you?" Louis' distressed and harsh voice rang out, causing Harry to wince again.

Hearing Louis' voice was so comforting that it made Harry want to burst in to tears again, and he was heavily under the influence, that's exactly what he did.

"Haz? Baby calm down for me. Where are you?" Louis said, much softer this time, trying his hardest to conceal his worry.

"Lou! I, I need you!" Harry wailed, his voice heavily muffled by the gag.

"Harry? Babe I can't hear you very well!" Louis replied.

"Hurts..." Harry whispered, not being able to form a functioning thought.

"Harry listen to me! I need you to turn your location on darling. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't know...Where are you?" Harry sobbed again, feeling helpless.

"I'm coming to get you Haz. Are you still at the after party? Haz please turn your location on!" Louis pleaded, beginning to fear the worse.

"I, I think so. Nick took me upstairs I think. Louis I'm scared."

"Yeah he's still at the fucking hotel, I swear to god I will kill Nick when I find him!" Louis mutters, not intending for Harry to hear.

"Louis!" Harry pleaded, needing his attention.

"Sorry baby, I'm here. I need you to do something for me sweetheart. Put the phone on the floor and tap the button that says speaker, can you do that babe?"

"No..." Harry mutters.

"I don't fucking care, Li, just ring them." Louis whisper shouts. "What'd you mean Harry?" He directs down the phone.

"Hand's are tied up, can't use the phone properly." He whispers, silent tears now streaming down his face.

"Fuck, okay can you try and open the door babe?"

"No, cause my hands, my hands are tied, and um, I think Nick locked the door, and um, I uhm, I-I-I-"

"Shh, its okay Haz, slow down for me yeah? Big breaths baby, what are you trying to tell me?" Louis asks kindly, hoping his boyfriend will stay calm.

"You'll be mad, and you'll break up with me, and, oh my god, I didn't mean for it to happen Louis I promise but Nick, he was, Nick is a lot stronger then me, and I, I didn't feel normal, felt really out of control? I'm so sorry." Harry garbles, more tears streaming down his face.

"It's okay darling, I'm not mad you I promise, we'll talk about this later. Now, I'll be at the hotel in about ten minutes okay? Do you know where exactly you are?"

"Um, Nick, he took me up the stairs that were, they were by the toilets, and then he, um, we walked up one flight of stairs, and then the door, it was close to the stairs and, um, I think it was black? It was on a corner." Harry recited as best he could, his words still very slurred.

"I don't give a shit, I'll deal with it tomorrow!" Louis swore. "Thank you Haz, I'm coming to get you just try and stay calm for me babe." Louis reassures.

"Kay."

-

Louis had given managed to stall for ten minutes, but in the end he knew he didn't have a leg to stand on and Harry should've been outside on time.

"Lou, c'mon. He could already be at the airport for all we know. Don't stress yourself out." Zayn whispered, guiding Louis into the car by wrapping an arm around his back. Louis didn't fight back and just let himself be pushed into the car, leaning into Zayn's embrace as he felt the stress build up inside of him.

"Simon's gonna go apeshit if Harry doesn't make this flight!" Niall jokes, but the humour fails to reach the rest of the boys.

"Niall not right now." Liam says kindly, sending him an apologetic look. 

Louis rolled his eyes and rested his forehead against the cold glass of the car, his mind running wild. This didn't feel right. Normally he'd have Harry leant up against him one way or another, whether he'd rest his head against Louis' shoulder or fully give up on sitting upright and just lay his head in Louis' lap, which everyone always told him off for including Louis, but a sleepy Harry could never be argued with. Louis felt the fond smile fall from his lips as he let out a big sigh as he looked up to the sky.

He remembered the first time Harry tried to point out all of the constellations to him, something Harry found fascinatnig but Louis had no real interest in. But if it kept his baby happy he would listen to him drone on for hours about space and stars.

_"Look Lou, right there, no look where my finger is pointing. You see that shape, looks kinda like a saucepan"? A fresh pixi faced Harry pointed out on Louis' 19th birthday, only being 16 himself. They had left Louis' party and were lying down on the grass, not a care in the world._

_"Haz, I really don't understand or get constellations babe. I might be turning 19 but I'm not an old, boring man who cares about these things." Louis joked, emitting a gasp from Harry._

_"Heyy! I'm not old or boring Lou. It's so cool, like imagine all these stars you're looking at right now don't exist! Like, they're so far away that they're no longer burning but it's just taken so long to get to us that we're only seeing it now!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes wide and full of excitement as he looked uo at the sky in awe._

_"Why'd you care so much?" Louis asked kindly, honestly. He wasn't mocking Harry, he genuinley (obviously) wanted to know. (Seriously)_

_"I don't know, I guess, it kinda calms me. You know, like everything can feel wrong in the world, you can feel like your making so many mistakes, or everything's your fault, or you don't know what the future holds. But when you think about the bigger picture, you're problems are so tiny, they'll figure themselves out eventually. And the stars are going to keep burning no matter. I guess, whenever things go to shit, when I was a kid, I would come outside and sit at the end of the garden with my constellations map that my mum got me for my 6th birthday, and forget everything else. Like, when I told my parents I was gay, when my dad left, when gemma went to uni, when mum got a new boyfriend, when my boyfriend told me I was too girly, it just made sense to come outside at night. Sorry, I've never really told anyone about that, it's stupid." Harry blushed and turned over onto his back to avoid Louis' gaze._

_Louis felt as though Harry had really opened up to him, and honestly nothing felt so special. He was yet to tell the boy his true feelings about him, but he knew he'd never meet someone as special and precious as Harry. He pushed himself up onto his forearms and hovered over Harry._

_"Haz, it's not stupid, it's important to you. It's cute." Louis says, looking deeply into Harry's eyes. His cheeks flushed red which Louis found so adorable._

_" m'not cute." Harry whined. Louis could practically feel Harry's heart pounding from how close they were and how nervous he felt._

_"I feel bad for hogging you. It's your party you should go back inside." Harry whispered. _

_Louis knew from then on he was going to marry that boy one day._

_"Don't want to spend it with them Haz, you're way better company. Plus there's something I've been meaning to tell you." He whispered back. _

_"Yeah?"_

_"I know we've only known each other since september but you're my best friend Haz. I've never felt so close with someone before, and I know this could fuck up our friendship, but I think you and I are so close we'll be alright no matter what. What I'm trying to say is, well, I like you Harry. More than just as a friend." Louis confessed, holding his breath._

_"Oh my God, I like you too. I thought I was going crazy these past few months, I thought, I really thought you would only like me as a friend." Harry gushed._

_"Can I kiss you?" Louis whispered. Harry didn't respond, just reached up to cup Louis' cheek and pulled him in for their first kiss._

Louis looked up at the plough now, a not so happy feeling surrounding him now.

_Where the hell are you Harry_ he thought.

-

A few hours had passed and the boys were about to board the plane. Without Harry.

"Wait, let me just, can I call him real quick. Just in case. One second." Louis says, walking away and pulling his phone out.

"C'mon, pick up Haz." Louis mutters under his breath. The call goes to Harry's voice mail and Louis swears, immediately hanging up and calling again, hoping to stall as much time as possible. 

This time Harry picks up.

"Harry fucking hell, where on earth are you?" Louis swears.

As he listens to Harry crying and panicking he rounds the boys up and they all run to the car, Liam going behind the wheel as he hadn't drunk anything.

After much struggle he works out that Harry is definitely under the influence of more than just alcohol, something bad has happened and he's still at the after party.

""Yeah he's still at the fucking hotel, I swear to god I will kill Nick when I find him!" Louis whispers to the car. 

"What the fuck, why didn't he come down when we were told to?" Liam asks honestly, making a sudden turning as he finally knew the direction they were heading in. 

"I don't fucking know, I don't know what's happened, Harry's not making any sense! Can you ring Lewis and ask if he's seen him?" Louis whispers with his hand over the speaker. 

"Lou, I don't think it's a good idea for us to involve more people..." Liam says uneasily, cursing as he comes to a stop at a red light.

"I don't fucking care, Li, just ring them." Louis shouts, immediately apologizing after.

"Let's not panic, we'll ring Lewis if we get to the hotel and can't find Haz but to be honest everyone's probably going to be too drunk to deal with anyways." Zayn tries to reason. 

The car goes silent again as Louis tries to talk to Harry, everyone holding their breath as they hope for the best.

"We're almost there." Liam mutters.

"Okay Haz, we're gonna - Harry!" Louis shouts. "Fuck, fuck, no, his fucking phone cut out. Its just going straight to voicemail!"

"It's okay, he might have just lost connection or something. We're here now let's fucking go." Liam says, the four boys bolting out the car and barging through the paparazzi.

"Fuck off, we're trying to get past. Fucking cunts!" Louis swears, pushing paps out of the way.

"Louis! That's enough!" Liam shouts, apologizing profusely to the paps and trying to explain he's just drunk.

Louis doesn't care however and continues shoving his way past, not caring what may be published in the media tomorrow.

They finally reach the hotel and try to walk in, only to be stopped by security.

"Sorry sir, we can only allow members of the after party in the hotel, have a good evening." 

"I'm part of the fucking after party, you twat! Let me in, this is important!" Louis shouts, trying to make his way past the broad security man.

"As I said before, I can't allow you in, and I won't tolerate being spoke to like that either, good night sir, unless you want me to call back up." 

"For fucks sake." Louis swears, pinching the bridge of his nose and turning away from the man to prevent himself from punching him.

"Hi mate, sorry about him he's just a bit stressed. Would it possible that you let us in, we are a part of the party but we left to catch a flight and something happened and we need to go back in. We don't have ID on us cause we ran here, but please let us in." Liam interjected calmly.

"What proof do you have you were here before, hmm? Sorry boys but it's a no." The guard bites back.

"We're one direction, I'm sure you recognise the name. You can Google us to confirm that we are who we say we are, okay? You can then check the list and you'll see we are on it. We don't have the tall one with curly hair cause he's still in the building. Now either you let us in or he's going to force his way in one way or another." Zayn says, pointing to Louis. 

The guard looks down at Louis who's holding his hands up to his face to hide his eyes as tears threaten to fall and takes pity on him.

"Okay fine, but any funny business and your out, got it?" He barely finishes saying before Louis is running past him and into the hotel. 

He runs towards the back of the hotel and straight up the stairs, not waiting to see if the others are with him. He goes up one flight like Harry told him and starts knocking on all the doors. 

He gets a few "fuck offs" from people he's assuming are either having sex or sleeping. Not that he cares right now, he just needs to find Harry. 

Finally he hears someone crying and he rapidly bangs his fist against the door.

"Haz! Harry can you hear me. Baby answer me it's Lou!" He cries desperately.

"Louis! Please help, Nick's gonna come back!" He hears Harry shout through the door.

"Baby stand well away from the door, okay?"

"Don't hurt yourself!" Harry says, but Louis hears some shuffling around so he assumes Harry did move.

"Okay I'm coming in." 

Louis turns around to see Zayn running after him. 

"Help me knock this door down." Louis says.

"Babe you're never going to be able to knock that down, let me pick the lock open." Zayn says before sinking to his knees and grabbing a bobby pin he nicked from one of the girls downstairs. 

"Of course you fucking know how to pick a lock!" Louis mutters, earning a "shut up" from Zayn. 

A few agonizingly slow minutes later Zayn hears the two clicks indicating he cracked it and stands up triumphantly, hand on the door about to push.

"Wait!" Louis says. "He um, I have a feeling he might be quite vulnerable right now, and I don't think he's wearing any clothes. I might be wrong, or Haz might not care, but just in case wait out here and I'll check if he's okay first?" 

Zayn smiles softly. "Sure, I'll wait out here in case anyone else comes up."

Louis smiles back, and then rushes forwards and hugs Zayn tightly. "I love you man, don't forget that."

"I love you too, now go. Harry needs you." Zayn whispers back. 

Louis hesitantly opens the door and his heart breaks at the sight he sees before him. Harry his completely naked, bruises covering his entire body, the scarf he told him to wear now gagging him and his hands bound painfully tightly behind him. He has tear marks on his face, his hair completely disheveled, he's shaking like a leaf and Louis swears he can smell piss.

"Oh baby." He sighs. Harry promptly bursts back into tears and Louis rushes forwards to embrace him, pull him onto his lap and rock him back and forth.

"Shh, it's okay I'm here now, nothing bad is going to happen anymore, it's okay Haz." Louis mutters over and over again, his arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders as Harry grips tightly to the front of Louis' shirt.

"I'm s-so sorry, Lou, I didn't want-"

"I know baby, I know. It's okay I'm not mad at you I promise, not at all. I know you didn't want this, just try and stay calm for me sweetheart." Louis whispers, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple.

Once Harry manages to stop crying Louis gently pushes Harry back to the floor so he can try and help him. He finds the knot of the scarf at the back of Harry's head and tries to gently undo it without hurting Harry.

He's successful and pulls it off, carelessly throwing it to the corner of the room. He massages the skin that has gone red from how tight the scarf was bound as more tears slip from Harry eyes.

"I still feel out of control Lou." Harry whispers, scared to admit the truth.

"Okay, I'm not sure what exactly you've taken but it will wear off, okay? I'll bring you home and either you can eat some food and it might wear off or you'll just have to fall asleep and it will be gone when you wake up." Louis reasons, moving his hands to the belt currently tied around Harry's wrists. 

"Promise?" 

"I don't know Haz, I don't know what you took or how much you took, so I don't know how long it will take to wear off babe. But it will go eventually. I promise." Louis says honestly. 

Harry drops his head forwards and leans it on Louis chest as Louis throws the belt away as well, exhaustion taking over him. Louis brings his hands up to Harry's head and he he scratches lightly, tugging a little on Harry's hair.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect my love." Louis whispers to Harry's hair.

" 's not your fault. I don't know if, I don't know if I can talk about what happened. I wanna go home." Harry whispered back, shivering as he finally felt the cold against his bare skin, all adrenaline gone.

"We can go home sweetheart, I just need to find you some clothes." Louis says, pressing one final kiss to Harry's head before standing up from where he'd been crouching down and walking over the door.

"Zayn, I need some clothes for Haz. We need to get him home." He explains.

"What about Japan?"

"I don't give a fuck about Japan, we're going home, I'll pay for your flights if you miss tonights one, but me and Haz are staying here. Do you know if there are any spare clothes anywhere. 

"Uh, he can wear your jumper I guess, and I'll go look for some bottoms for him. I won't be long. Oh and uh." Zayn steps further away from the room and lowers his voice. "Liam found Grimmy, or more like Liam's fist found Grimmy. Niall said he won't be coming up for a while."

"Cool. Okay, we'll deal with that tomorrow as well. You go find some bottoms, there's people in some of these rooms maybe try knocking and ask if they have anything?" Louis suggests, not waiting for a reply and going straight back to his boyfriend.

"Hey Haz, Zayn's gone to find you some trousers, wanna wear my jumper?" He suggests, already pulling it off and handing it over. Louis always wore his hoodies oversized so he knew it would fit Harry, probably be a bit big if anything. 

"Thank you." Harry murmers, pulling the item over his head and stuffing his arms in the holes. "Smells like you."

Louis smiles at how adorable Harry is and looks in his jumper. "Yeah? Good smell I hope." He jokes.

"Smells like home, like safety. Love the smell, love you." Harry slurs, balling his hand in a fist and rubbing his eye. 

"I love you, Harry. We'll talk about all of this tomorrow, that's a promise. I'm so glad I'm with you now." Louis says honestly.

"I'm so glad I'm with you too. Was scary." Harry says, flinching and hiding behind Louis when Zayn walks in.

"Hey H, didn't mean to scare you. I found some vans in your size and some leggings, it was all I could get. Here." Zayn says, passing them to Louis.

"Thanks bro, we'll be out in a second." Louis says gratefully, feeling Harry's grip on his top from his back.

Once Zayn had gone he turns back around to see Harry staring intently at the floor, his eyes glossy again.

"Hey, it's okay Zayn's your friend baby. He won't hurt you." He says softly.

"I know I just, doesn't matter, tell you tomorrow." Harry decides. 

Louis sighs, and instead inspects the leggings. 

"C'mon, let's put these on." He says instead, squatting down and holding them out. 

Harry reaches out and holds onto Louis' head to stabilise himself as he steps into the leggings, almost losing balance at one point.

"Easy, careful H. There we go, let's pull them up." Louis narrates, pulling the leggings up to Harry's waist, emitting a small whimper of pain. 

"I know it hurts Haz, I'm sorry but there's nothing else I can do. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Harry whispers, playing with the sleeves of his jumper.

Louis squats back down again and loosens the laces of the vans so Harry can put them on as well. 

"Perfect, all good to go love. Ready?" Louis says.

Harry just shrugs, grabs Louis' hand and presses himself against Louis back as Louis leads the way out. 

This is gonna be one hell of a conversation tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another part coming if you want it


End file.
